


The Lady and The Man

by Relyebo



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Better future timeline, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Six betrayed Mono
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyebo/pseuds/Relyebo
Summary: The pair Mono and Six was stuck on a loop of hatred and despair. With Six now Lady of The Maw freeing Mono now the Tall Man, they live in this future where no one knows what's next. They are past the pain of their youth’s betrayal and trauma but that doesn’t mean they don’t need each other anymore.
Relationships: Six/Mono, The Lady/The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	1. Out of Loop

Chapter 1

Six, now older and called The Lady, remains as the leader of The Maw. Mono, well on as the tall man, serves as the Pale City’s enforcer maintaining the broadcast. They are the very person that hurt them once and that is not lost on them but for once the loop is broken.

Six saw the door with the eye on the front and while withstanding the effects of the realm she is in; she opened the door. She is stunned as she saw a familiar person sitting on a chair with walls of pulsating flesh.

“I don’t know, personally the yellow raincoat is more nostalgic but it seems like you outgrew it, SIX.”

The boy she once knew is in a loop too just as her and now he is the Tall Man.

Mono almost didn’t recognize her through her kimono and mask but the shadow that surrounded her was all too familiar. The mix of emotion filled his senses until he is blinded in rage. He lunged to choke Six. They fought but neither of them is a push over and in the end, they were badly hurt. With rage cleared off of him, they talked. Mono with his thick sarcasm and Six with the intimidating presence even with her face behind a mask.

“I came through a television to find you and I get choked before I even speak!” In the tone she usually used in The Maw, condescending and compose.

“How can I blame myself when you ditched me off to the abyss?”

“You kidnapped me and broke my MUSIC BOX!”

“You’re still mad about that? Did you forget that I saved you time and time again and what I get in kind is a betrayal?”, the sarcastic tone faltered as his voice portrayed the hurt, he felt and brewed in.

Six herself was willing to depend her life on Mono at one point. She was also hurt as months went on after Mono’s death. The longing for anyone sunk in deep and to see him again only to be so mad at her was painful.

Mono spew words that he knew stabbed Six’ heart. He spoke harshly only to want to apologize after. Unlike Six, he wasn’t wearing a mask.

“It hurts that we talk like this, I know. I missed you just as much as I hate you. You were my friend Six. I liked you. I liked the time spent together. I see you again and I don’t know what to do.”

Six stood up looming over the Tall Man sitting down leaning on a wall. Mono could swear he was ready for any pain but none came. Warmth wrapped around him. It was a gesture that he thought Six, a hug. No one knows who cried first, but their cold tears evaporated in their embrace.

They left the world of static, holding hand like back then. Mono basked at the sensations he didn’t know he missed. He stayed at The Maw for a week.

It was amusing to Six, seeing her old friend so wide eyed at the small world that if he didn’t grow, she might have thought nothing changed. But something changed, he is more in tune to his abilities. He is more ‘capable’. The days where she saw Mono staring at the stars when he thought she was asleep, mumbling about the wrongs he did are long gone. She never understood wrong back then and why it bothered Mono so much. They had to kill the hunter and the-

Mono entered the room after a knock.

“Hi Six, I know your servants call you Lady but can I call you Six still?”

She was snapped out of her trance. He still sounds so concerned even in this form.

“Sure, Mono.”

“That’s nice to hear. You really are respected and revered here huh? “, silence grew in Mono’s sudden stop. “It has been nice Six but I got to go.”, a slight ping of pain in his voice.

“Why? You need to sit in a chair more?”

“Haha, no. It sounds weird but I have been maintaining things in pale city. The walls of flesh whisper my tasks and it goes like that.”

“Can you stay…”, she knows there are many things to say still.

“I will come back. On my own accord, I will visit you. We will talk even more”, A smile filled with hope was on his face.

Six removed her mask. Mono never asked her to remove it out of respect but she was removing it right now. She returned the gesture with a smile and tearing eyes.

“See you later, Six”

Mono turned on the television and the static that once shook both of them in pain only hurts them emotionally now. Mono stepped his foot in and tipped his hat to Six one last time as he vanished in a haze of static. The room only lost one body but it felt ever so empty.


	2. Tall Man's Question

The waves rocked as The Lady of The Maw looked over the tables of slobs eating. A sight she would have been scared back then but now she stands atop all of it. The title she holds is true, the respect she earned is absolute but he seems to ignore it.

“I know you said you’ll visit but I didn’t think that you’d be spending most of your time tailing me, Mono.” Six is composed even in annoyance.

“I have been trapped in that limbo for years and with days of scurrying to survive long gone all I can do now is accompany Six.”, a playful voice making Six chuckle. “Maybe hold hands too?”

“Absolutely not, especially after you didn’t tell me its deeper meaning.”

“Deeper meaning, Six I told you about that the night after I held your hand. I thought you would be uncomfortable but you just told me that it is a whole lot of nonsense.”

Six blushed at the memory of them eating together in their first week and after Mono held her hand dragging her. Mono told Six about the meaning of people holding hand, love and couple things, but she dismissed him and continued to eat rat meat.

“Now you remember.”, Mono remarked as Six covered her face even if she was wearing a mask. “You didn’t really listen to my wisdom back then.”

“We were young back then. It is different now.” The Lady walked away turning her back to the Tall Man.

Mono can’t help but be disgusted at the sight he is now witnessing now that his friend is gone, “Still disgusting”.

In the corner of his eye, he saw something. He saw something nostalgic and terrifying, a child sneaking behind the slobs eating. It was a child just as small as Mono and Six back then. Mono knew The Maw is no heaven and that children were used as ingredients too but he can’t complain. He also did things, horrible sins. He is no saint but this once, maybe he can be kind. In a flash of static, he picked up the kid and just as sudden as he arrived, he vanished.

The child screamed and struggled as they found themselves in the lower deck of The Maw. Mono is aware that his complexion will not come as friendly to anyone. With that he gently put down the child who was apparently carrying a crumb of bread.

“Are you feeding anyone else?”, Mono spoke as friendly as he can but the layer of static in his voice is still unnerving.

Mono vanished again and came back just as sudden now carrying a loaf. “Of course, you won’t say but if your friends are hungry too, don’t forget to share.”. He placed the bread beside the kid.

“Thank you” escaped the mouth of the kid as it bit through the loaf.

Mono looked in awe, reminiscing his youth. He tipped his hat and with a haze of static, he was gone.

Six was walking down a hallway until she saw Mono standing at the end of it. Mono stood menacingly but with no evil intent she can feel. It might just be Mono’s grown figure.

“I saw a kid running around with bread in hand. How many kids do you use in cooking exactly?”

Six is stunned by this sudden question. She doesn’t know what Mono is thinking, after all he always knew this.

“Enough to make the soup’s taste resemble them… about one per week”, she is confused at his underlying intent. “They roam around The Maw all the time, even I am not sure how many there are.”

“If we broke the loop, do you think it is far from the realm of possibility that we can break another loop of us becoming what we feared and hated.”, there was sadness in his voice.

Six wasn’t sure if he was talking about the soup anymore. She approached her friend whose head now bows, hiding the question it said. “Maybe one day… but today the best that we can do is maintain this peace, no matter the cost.”

She knows how ironic it was for someone from the floorboards to now be the one hunting but the consequences of breaking this relative peace might be too much. For now, she grabbed Mono’s hand and enjoyed the relative peace they were able to share.


	3. Six's Sense

The television crackled in Six’s room. It is almost like a doorbell, a sign that her friend, Mono, is coming. His visits were unpredictable sometimes he comes every other day sometimes he’ll be gone for weeks. Despite that, Mono is always welcome.

Six sat on the chair near the television awaiting her friend to come out. Sparkes flew out of the screen violently as arms came out of it. Mono’s tall form contorting itself to get out of a small window.

“Need help, Mister long legs?” Six’s shadows wrapped around the struggling fellow. Without moving from her seat, her shadows pulled Mono.

“Thank you Six. The Maw is quite far and the power’s reach is limited even in the presence of the broadcast.” Mono stood up brushing himself.

“We are indeed quite far right now from Pale City. We are going to collect people from the other side of the continent.”, her shadows now returning to her.

“I see…”, his tone more contemplative.

“Do you want tea or biscuits? I could call up a servant and have it prepared.” Six was trying something new, being a welcoming host. Given Mono’s sporadic schedule, it was only natural for her to relish every visit.

“It’s fine don’t bother.” Mono sat on the seat opposite Six with a small table in between them.

“Do you want to play chess? It is hard to find a good partner when everyone lets me win.” Six’s first plan failed. She thought maybe an activity to bond instead will suffice.

“I do not know how to play chess properly.”, Mono seemed uninterested.

Six is puzzled on what Mono wants to do. She doesn’t understand why Mono keeps on declining her offers. What exactly is the point of visiting when every attempt at socializing gets turned down?

“We will remain at port for a couple of days. If you are interested, we could see what this city is like.”, this was her last-ditch effort. It was impromptu, but given she is free to do what she wants and her crew capable enough, she has time for it.

The room fell in silence and Mono put his fedora on his lap.

“Yes, sure. Roaming the city will be nice.”

If Six wasn’t wearing the mask, Mono would have seen a face breathing a sigh of relief. Six could now see Mono is tense and something is on his mind. Maybe, she hoped, this little trip will get him to speak or bring some relief.

Night fell, thick fog covers the sea they just came from and The Maw now on the city’s harbor. Mono and Six watched as a line of people now occupies the ship’s entry.

“This night is young Mono. Shall we?”, Six now at her room’s door.

“Sure.”, a haze of static appeared and slowly grew as he spoke.

“Mono?”

“Don’t fret.”, the static calmed then vanished now a folded coat appeared on his hand, reaching to Six. “You are not gonna wear a kimono to the city, right? I chose something you might like.”

“Oh, I don’t really feel cold but thank you.” The coat was a maroon wool coat with neck collar. The gesture brought some calm on Six’s nerves. Maybe, Mono’s mind isn’t so high in the clouds after all.

They walked to the southern part of the ship. Six at one point stopped one of her staff to tell them she was going to the city. It is not like The Maw could function without Six’s command and leave them stranded but at least the staff aren’t going to fear for her safety. After all, the only person that could hurt her just gave her a coat a minute ago. They opened the locked door and the cold breeze of the port greeted them.

The city itself was bright with buildings towering to the cloudy night, vastly different to the decrepit nature of the Pale City. In fact, the city almost looks out of place to the dying and crumbling world they are in. People are walking on the street in such a pace that borders a sprint. Even though it was night the lights in hue of yellow and white illuminated the sky where no star could compete.

“Trade and commerce are the essence of this city. They are people who devote their life to amassing wealth and a comfortable life.” Six explained as she gestures towards the skyline of glass and concrete.

“No city could be this beautiful.”, Mono stunned by the activity that the city displayed.

“Not without consequence…” Six spoke at an ominous tone as she gazed at the dark alley where a disfigured man walked into. “But that is not why we’re here. We are here to enjoy, Mono.”

Mono chuckled, “The last time we tried to stop an oppressive force, you dropped me off. So yeah, let’s get something to eat instead.”. Mono smiled and offered Six his hand.

His joking tone was a relief for Six and with her friend’s smile at sight how could she resist the offer. Hand in hand, the pair once again wondered in to the unknown.


	4. Mono's Intent

They sat in a restaurant, served by employees whose smile can’t be more exaggerated. The seats were filled with people talking, though none were comprehensible, their single note tone highlighted the lack of life. There was no laughter nor a stifled giggle, not dismay only the sense of distance.

This is all but lost as Mono can’t help but fidget in place. He knew the moment they reunited he had to do this at one point. So, why is he so hesitant to do it.

“Do you want to order some vegetables to go with their meat?”, Six’s question snapped him out.

“Six eating vegetables? How surprising. Didn’t you use to hate them and say how bland they are?”, Mono needs to wear a mask to hide his intention. Six is not as naïve as she was then, she’ll notice.

“Well, if only someone can cook and not just boil them with little salt.”, Six have picked up some of Mono’s sarcasm.

“How are you even going to eat with a mask on.”, Mono realized too late what he said might be more loaded than an offhand comment could handle. He never asked why she wore it although he is sure it isn’t based on how she looks; she is also rarely seen without it. Six cupped her face.

“Huh, I… didn’t notice.”, Six replied putting down her mask showing her face.

“I’m sorry that was insensitive of me.”, he could only apologize.

“No, its fine. I just forgot I was wearing it.”, The Lady’s composed voice tried to make it seem like a small thing. Still, that moment reminded him just how long they’ve been apart.

As they ate their meal, Mono noticed Six glancing at him time to time. He continued eating realizing just how much he might have upset Six. He needs to do what he came here to do before the night ends. This is no reason to stop.

The meal ended with Mono having a few bites which paled to Six’s appetite. The staff with their unchanging smile approached their table with their bill at hand. The staff handed the bill to Mono.

“I don’t have money with me.”

In a blink, the eyes of the staff turned void black and its face flaked reveling pulsating veins, smile twisted to a menacing grin. No matter how terrifying the display was, the pair remained unphased. They were after all beings whose life revolved around this world’s twisted affair. For the both of them, even in the presence of ember beauty it would be foolish to let their guard for a second.

“I’ll pay!” Six shouted ceasing the staff’s display as she reached in to the pocket of her kimono under her coat.

As they left, the staff smiled and stared following them to the door they walked in to.

The pair made their way to the port. The walk was quiet, no one dared to break the silence. This city’s ugly head revealed itself and their focus was on returning to the ship. Except maybe for Mono, who now after the fiasco at the restaurant, is certain he’ll realize his intent.

“Was the food good?”, Six asked her friend. Now they sit again in her room opposite one another with hot tea on the table.

“Haha, when it is free anything tastes good.”, his response came to him at a sudden jolt.

“You have been pretty distracted. Is everything alright?”, her question even with a face behind a mask still pierced him as concern is apparent in her tone.

“Actually… about what I said in the restaura- “Mono was stopped with six raising her hand.

“No, not that. You’ve are quite uneased since you arrived. Mono, what’s wrong.”

This Six in front of him was almost a shock to what Mono is used to when they were young. She was callous and brutal but now she is observant and is concerned for him.

It was obvious to Six, her friend’s state, not that Mono was any good in hiding his emotions even back then. Mono would be sleepless at nights, looking afar, even at the sky without any star. Maybe, she thought, she could help her friend something she didn’t know how to back then.

“Six, after we reunited, there was something I am sure to do. I think even back then when you let me off in that ledge.”, his head bowed for looking Six in the eye was too hard for him.

“Mono?”

Static once again violently sparked on Mono’s palm. Mono stood up his tall figure imposing on The Lady sitting.

Six no matter how aggressive the moment looked remained in her disposition. There was no wicked will in Mono, no there wasn’t.

“I want to say sorry.”, static calmed and vanished and where there once was chaos now a music box sits. “When I destroyed your music box to save you, I felt your pain. It was like a wave of memory. I didn’t know how much it meant to you. I’m sorry.”

“Mono, you didn’t have too.”, Six didn’t harbor hate towards Mono, not nowadays anyway. She was her first true friend, one who was willing to risk it all for her. “What I did back then…”

“You don’t have to explain.”, there was an understanding in the silence that followed. Mono sat back down watching Six twiddle with the box. “I listened to your music box when I was searching for you. It led me to you through countless tries. I hope I got it right.”

Six wound up the music box and the nostalgic tune filled the night's cold air. What little Six could remember of her youth when times were better, when she had a family, a life, came with the familiar melody.

“Do you know the name of this song, Mono?”

“No.”

“It’s Togetherness.”


End file.
